Deborah
Deborah is a contestant from Survivor: Mamanuca Islands. Survivor: Mamanuca Islands Deborah began Survivor: Mamanuca Islands originally on the blue Levu tribe along with her sister Hannah. The pair established an alliance of four with Andrew and Raph. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the alliance of four voted out Luis rather than Bill because they believed he was a biggest physical threat later in the game. Tension soon emerged between Andrew and Hannah, leading to a fracture in the alliance after a large argument. When Levu lost again on Day 8, Hannah, Deborah and Raph voted for Andrew. Deborah remained on Levu along with Hannah and Raph at the Day 9 tribe switch, who were joined by Isabelle from Soko and Chanelle from Yawa. Unaware that Bill found the Levu Hidden Immunity Idol prior to the switch, Hannah and Deborah alternated searching for the idol. They also wanted to reassure Raph as their original tribe member that the three of them would make it to the end together should the tribe lose immunity. Luckily, Levu did not lose a single challenge they had together but the idol searching was unsuccessful. At this point, Deborah made the merge and all Levu tribe members agreed to become an alliance. The Five voted for Will at the first merged tribal council, but the post-switch Yawa group united as well and voted for Deborah. At the revote, Deborah was saved when Neda, Kieran and Tom flipped their votes to eliminate Will. Now in the majority alliance, Deborah's five systematically eliminated Karlos, Kieran and Tom. At the Final Nine, Neda and Ika tried to campaign against each other to the Levu Five. Deborah and Hannah believed Ika was the bigger wildcard and voted with Neda, but the rest of their alliance voted Neda out. Deflated that Levu had split their votes, Deborah and Hannah were considering flipping to Ika and Jose to form a new majority. When Jose won immunity however, the Levu Five agreed to target Ika. At tribal council, Ika played her idol and Chanelle was voted out with only two votes that counted. When Ika didn't win the following immunity challenge, Deborah and Hannah were aching to vote her out. However, Ika was persuasive enough to convince both Isabelle and Raph that keeping the Nigerian sisters together anymore would affect their positions in the game. At tribal council, Deborah and Hannah voted for Ika as Levu originally planned but Isabelle, Ika and Raph blindsided Hannah. Without her sister in the game, Deborah remained united with the Levu Five (though she thought about voting with Ika and Jose briefly) to vote out Jose and Ika. At the Final Tribal Council, much of the jury criticised Deborah for playing an identical game to her sister and not asserting herself as an individual. Despite having many friends on the jury, they could not respect that she made no moves to better her own game and instead decided on what would be the perceived 'easiest' move. In the end, this floater label only earned Deborah a jury vote from Hannah and the third place title. Voting History Trivia *Deborah is the only castaway who won individual immunity during Mamanuca Islands, and won once. *Deborah and Elisabeth are currently the only castaways to receive jury votes from a loved one in a non-Blood vs. Water season. Category:Survivor: Mamanuca Islands Castaways